The invention concerns a device according to the preamble of claim 1 as well as a pressure fluid cylinder including one or two such devices.
Such a device is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,980, wherein a fastening unit can be considered to be an integral part of the end wall, said unit having threaded holes for the cooperation with locking screws for the respective bands, and wherein a distance plate is insertable into a recess in the end wall.
The known device has not, however, fully complied with existing demands for accuracy with respect to positioning of the bands extending from the end wall, nor with respect to effective manufacture, simplicity in assembling and thus, in total, competitive costs for the necessary function.
It is an aim of this invention to develop the device according to the prior art so as to obtain safe function at a more competitive cost.
This aim is obtained in a device according to the above through the features of the characterizing portion of claim 1.
By the recess being shaped this way, simple and cost-effective manufacture as well as mounting is guaranteed of the inner sealing band in a pressure fluid cylinder. Hereby the fastening function is integrated in the end wall itself, eliminating the need for further elements besides the screw for obtaining clamping action, at the same time as the number of machining operations on the end wall is minimized. All together an economically and easy handled device is obtained. The inventive construction also provides the possibility of easy adjustment of the sealing band when it is mounted in the cylinder, since it is easy to apply a desired tension to the band, simply by effecting the screw which is located in the second portion.
The feature of claim 2 results in simple assembly and minimized machining of the end wall.
The feature of claim 3 results in easier mounting and adjustment of the band since the path of the band is not obstructed by a screw head.
The inventive aspect according to claim 4 is a preferred aspect of the invention leading to simplified manufacture of the cylinder end wall.
The invention also concerns a pressure fluid cylinder including one or two devices according to any one of the claims 1-5.
The invention will now be described at the background of embodiments and with reference to the drawings, wherein: